Protecting Twilight
by Tink508
Summary: AU. Bella Swan is a new student at Forks High School, but there something about her. Something...magical. Rating is T, but it actually should be between T and M. It goes back and forth. Nothing sexual though. Just violence and such.
1. Prologue

So, I had an idea pop into my head, and I had to write it down. Bella will be OOC because of her role, but I'll try to keep her as close as possible. She's still Bella, just grew up differently, so yeah. I hope you like it, and enjoy reading it.

Twilight does not belong to me. Although the plot of this FF does, and so do characters you do not recognize.

* * *

My name is Bella Swan, and I am on a mission. Fourteen hundred and some odd years ago, King Arthur Pendragon fell at the hands of his son, Mordred, and the kingdom of Camelot seemed as if it would be lost forever. If not for the quick decision by Merlin and the Lady of the Lake, it would have. Ever since Arthur's death, Camelot has been residing in the Magical Realm, hidden away from mortal Earth. Camelot reigned in peace for centuries under Pendragon rule, (No one knew that Guinevere had birthed a male heir in secret) that is, until twenty years ago when an evil Sorcerer reawakened the Ancient Black Magick to avenge Mordred and his mother, Morgana Le Fey.

So, it is up to myself, Emily Knighton and Prince Daniel Pendragon to stop him. We were chosen by Merlin and Lady Vivienne to hold the power of the White Magic-the only magic powerful enough to destroy the Black-and become the Protectors of Camelot and New Britannia. We have been trained since birth in magic and combat to become warriors, for a war is coming. A war everyone is dreading. It will be brutal. There's no doubt about that. Ector Seetanus' army is full of dark magickal creatures and monsters of his own creation. And now he plans to recruit Vampire clans from the mortal world-and it is _my_ mission to stop him.

* * *

I never liked the rain, and of course, the place we were going to was Forks, Washington, USA. One of the rainiest areas in the States. _Of course _that's where Ector would be looking for Vampires. Apparently there's a coven living there he really wants to become allies with. What's so special about this Vampire coven, is something I plan to find out. I sighed and leaned my head against the window of the car my father and I were driving in. We were headed to our new home, and my father, Sir Charles, or as he will now be known, Charlie, would be taking up the position of Police Chief.

I know what you're thinking. I'm from a completely different realm, so how would I know anything about mortal earth? One word. Merlin. We've visited plenty of times, so we know how everything…rolls as you might say.

"Here we are," my father muttered as he pulled into a driveway. It was a nice enough house. Not very large, but when you're used to living in a castle, everything seems small. We unpacked the truck quickly and as soon as we had everything in the house, I cast a simple spell, and all of the possessions we brought were resting neatly in their designated places.

I took a slow tour around the house. It seemed nice and comfortable enough. It would do. Hopefully we wouldn't be here too long though.

"In which room did Merlin say he set up the portal?" Charlie called from upstairs. I would have to remind him to keep with the American accent and not slip into his Celtic one.

"My room!" I picked up one of the fake pictures in a silver frame. It was of my parents and I, but disguised as a family from America instead of Camelot-which by the way, was still living in the Middle Ages. We did not have much access to all the modern advances of the mortal world. The living room had my approval. No one would notice anything out of the "ordinary" in there. I proceeded to the rest of the rooms, with mine last. I found my dad speaking with Merlin, and King David through a looking spell in my mirror.

"Bella," King David greeted.

"Uncle," I said, giving a small bow of my head.

He nodded to me before returning to my father, while Merlin turned to me. "Remember to think before you cast any spells, my dear. Emily will not be there to help you. You must read into everything. Never ignore anything small, for they could mean the biggest of things."

"Yes, Magister," I said. "I will not fail you."

Merlin smiled, and he and King David disappeared. Charlie turned to me. "How about some dinner?"

I nodded. "Sounds good. But, I'm cooking. I'd rather not get sick." I gave my dad a teasing smile before heading downstairs with him following me. Tomorrow would be my first day of school, and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Well, there's the small prologue. The chapters will be longer. So have no fear. Now, tell me what you think. ;)


	2. Visit

Thank you for the kind reviews! And so fast! . And yes, it's original becuase it mixes with a fantasy novel I''m working on. I'm in love with the legend of King Arthur, and have been for years. So I thought, why not. I have some free time . So, now onto Chapter 1. Enjoy!

I do not own Twilight, I do however own everyone you do not recognize. And the pl

* * *

"Mmm," Charlie leaned over the plate I placed in front of him. "Beef."

I rolled my eyes, but a smile tugged on my lips as I took my seat across from him at the table. I stared at my food for a moment, my expression falling.

"You're troubled," my father said, wiping his hands on a napkin. I'll have to remind him to use utensils all the time too.

I shrugged. "Just…I don't know…worried."

My father studied me for a moment before speaking. "Bells, I have faith in you. You can do this. You would not have been assigned to this if Merlin did not think you capable. Besides, guards are disguised all around town. Forks is heavily protected."

"I know," I muttered. "it's just…I don't know anyone. I'll be starting school, and I won't have Emily. We're always together, it feels so weird without her."

It was true. Emily and I had been best friends our entire lives. We were a team. She always had my back, and I hers.

Charlie began to look uncomfortable. This was not his area of expertise. He was never very good with emotions-especially 'girl' emotions. That was always my mother, Renee's job. She hadn't been able to come with us. Being King David's blood sister, and very smart, she helped run the country. And since King David and Queen Daria were preoccupied with the upcoming war, it was Renee's job to deal with the small things.

"Sorry, Dad," I said, noticing his slight blush. "I'll just get mom on the looking window later."

Charlie shook his head. "No. It's all right. I better get used to it. We'll be spending a lot of time together during this."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dad was confused at first, but realization dawned on him as I rose to answer.

"Hi, " I greeted opening the door. "Can I help you?" Two men stood there…well, one was a man, the other was a boy a year or two younger than I. The older man, who looked the be the father, was in a wheelchair. Both had black hair and dark skin. My schooling kicked in and I recognized them as American Indians. (A/N or Native Americans. Please no one get offended. Remember, this Bella's from another world with different races and heritages.)

"You must be Bella Swan," said the man. "The new Police Chief's daughter. I'm Billy Black, and this is my son, Jacob. We're from the reservation down at La Push, and just wanted to give you a welcome."

I smiled. "Oh, how kind of you. Please, come on in." I stepped to the side so Billy and Jacob could enter. My father entered from the kitchen. "Dad, this is Jacob and Billy Black-"

"Oh, yes," said Charlie walking up to them and shaking Billy's hand. "I spoke with you on the phone about the truck."

Billy nodded. "You did, sir. I brought it down for you. I figured Bella would need a ride getting to school tomorrow morning, seeing as you're needed at the station pretty early."

"Thank you," said Charlie. "Can I get you some coffee?"

Billy shook his head. "No. I was actually wondering if I could have a private word with you."

A look of suspicion crossed my father's face before he nodded. "Sure. On the porch then?" The two men left me and Jacob alone.

"Well," he said, running a hand through his hair. "it's nice to meet you, Bella."

"You two, Jacob," I said. "So, what's Forks like?"

Jacob shrugged. "It's all right. Rains a lot. Quiet town for the most part. It's nothing at all like Phoenix. That's where you're from right?"

I nodded. That was my back story. I was from Phoenix, Arizona. My parents are divorced and I had moved with my dad to give my mom some alone time with her new fiancé, Phil, a minor league baseball player. They moved around a lot, and I didn't like that.

"Yeah," I said. "Phoenix was all sunshine all the time." I was never very good with small talk.

Jacob nodded and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, well, if you ever want someone to, you know, hang out with or anything, you can always give me a call. I don't really do too much."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jacob. I'll keep that in mind." Our fathers entered and Billy beckoned for Jacob.

"Come on, Jake," he said. "Our ride's here."

"Okay," Jacob turned to me. "it was nice meeting you, Bella. And you too, Chief Swan."

We said goodbye to the Black's and as soon as I shut the door, I turned to my father. "What did he want?"

"To warn me about a family named Cullen," Charlie answered. "Said I should keep a close eye on them."

"Did he say why?" I questioned.

Charlie shook his head. "No. He wouldn't say. But I'm going to check into them. Billy too. Something's suspicious about him."

We were silent for a moment as Charlie thought over his last conversation.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said. "my magic didn't pick up anything. Probably just some family feud."

"Probably," Charlie agreed, but raised an eyebrow with me. "But remember what Merlin told you. Never overlook the small things."

"I know, Dad."

"Good. Now come on. You're going to like this truck."

I followed him to the driveway and my eyes widened. A big, red, and old truck was sitting next to my dads. I wasn't very good with cars at all, but it had to have been at least 40 years old.

"Is it drivable?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "It's in pretty good condition. So what do you think?"

"I love it."

* * *

And now you can review .


	3. School and The Cullens

Chapter two up and running. And, I'm going to follow the book, but not word for word and not too closely. It'll be close enough to where you'll recognize it, but it's twisted. . I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for the lovely reviews. ;)

I do not own Twilight, I only own the plot and the characters you do not recognize.

* * *

I woke the next morning and took my time getting ready. I was not looking forward to school. My real school, Ludus Avalonia, was a school for magic. Yeah, it had non-magical studies, but they were never my top priority. They were so boring, and I just knew this day would drag on forever.

I brushed out my long, brown hair and pulled it away from my face with a simple, black, headband. I dressed in a green sweater and jeans. I had to wear my boots today, because, how shocking, it was raining. A light rain, but rain nonetheless.

I hurried down the stairs just in time to say goodbye to Charlie as he left for work. I checked my watch and sighed. I didn't have time to sit down and eat breakfast. I grabbed a cereal bar, and my book bag, and headed outside. I pulled up my hood on the jacket and hopped inside my truck. It smelled faintly of cigarettes and motor oil. The keys were in the ignition and I started it up. The engine roared to life, and boy was it loud. I glanced at the neighbors houses, sure I was waking them up with the thunderous rattling of my truck. This thing could wake the dead.

The rest of the morning was as I predicted: boring. I got my schedule, and went to my classes. I met a few people who seemed pretty nice. Only the names Jessica and Mike stood out. I sat with them at lunch, and that's when I noticed _them. _They were sitting by themselves, and I knew right away what they were. But, how could they be sitting in a roomful of humans and not attacking them? I nudged Jessica.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding to the five.

Jessica followed my gaze. "Oh, that's the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen adopted them. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins I think. And Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen. They never talk to anyone. They think they're too good or something."

If only it _were_ just that. One of the Cullen's caught my gaze. Edward, the skinnier boy, well, I'm sure he wasn't a boy. Who knows how old he was. I held his gaze only because I found I couldn't look away. He broke eye contact, and turned to the girl with the spiky brown hair-Alice. He must have said something to her about me because she glanced my way. I tore my eyes from the Cullen's and joined in the conversation Jessica was having with a few girls.

It wasn't until Biology that I almost hit the roof. There _he _was. In my Biology class, with the only empty seat right beside him. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Welcome, Bella," said the teacher. "Have a seat next to Edward and I'll bring you a text book."

I took a deep breath and cautiously sat down next to him. I tried not to breathe through my nose. His smell was too strong. (The White Magic heightens senses to the extreme sometimes if it feels danger or suspicion.) I noticed his eyes were a dark gold. Good, he wasn't to thirsty then, but they turned a bit darker and I settled myself into my chair. His muscles stiffened. He wasn't as skinny as I thought. He was quite well muscled in fact. And handsome. Whoa. Can't think like that. Sometimes it's so easy to let my 'girl' emotions get the better of me. Edward scooted his chair as far away as possible and even sat on the edge of his seat. He couldn't be smelling my magic. It was too well disguised. Merlin made sure I would look and smell like a completely ordinary human before I left. So what was so wrong that Edward couldn't stand it? Surely he was strong enough. He was attending school for goodness sake.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Edward was the first to exit the room. I raised my eyebrow, but decided to worry about it later. I had gym next. Yay. Without magic, I was the biggest klutz you would ever meet. I was very uncoordinated. Fortunately, the teacher didn't make me participate. I just had to sit on the bleachers and watch. After school, I headed down to the office to turn in my slip. When I got there, I found Edward Cullen trying to persuade the secretary to re-arrange his schedule. As I stepped inside, he stiffened, and turned to glance at me. His eyes were dark.

"I'm sorry," he said to the secretary. "I see it can't be done." With that, he was gone. I will definitely have to look into the Cullens.

"Dad?" I called into the house once I was home after school. His cruiser was in the driveway, which was weird. He wasn't supposed to be off work yet. He came out of the kitchen, in his new, crisp uniform. I had to admit he looked quite good.

"Hey, Bells," he said. "I just stopped home real quick on my way to the Cullen's. Want to come with me?"

I froze. "The Cullen's?"

He noticed my expression. "What's wrong?"

"They're Vampires, Dad."

Charlie stared at me, his face paling. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive. Dr Cullen adopted five 'kids'. They go to school with me. Why were you going to see them?"

Charlie rubbed his forehead. "I wanted to ask them why Billy Black was so uneasy about them. Now I see why."

"You don't think Billy actually knows what they are do you?" I said. "I mean, humans in the mortal world...aren't very smart when it comes to recognizing magical beings. Especially when they think they're just myths."

"I don't know," said Charlie. "But we're going down there anyway. Wait, you said, they go to _school_?"

I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah. It shocked me too. They have really good self control. It's weird. I didn't detect any Black Magic in them though. Ector hasn't gotten to them yet."

"Hmm," Charlie mumbled. "Well, let's just go and have a friendly visit. See what they're about, eh?"

"Wait," I said as Charlie made to go outside. "We can't reveal ourselves, Dad."

"I know," he said. "We're not going to. The Chief of Police is going to visit the good Doctor with his daughter and have a pleasant time. No harm, no foul."

I sighed and followed my Dad to his new cruiser.

* * *


	4. Another Visit and Apologies

Oh man, Am I excited for this fic. I just wrote down the baseball scene this morning, and it's juicy. . You'll love the ending, that's all I'm saying. Now on to Chapter 3.

I do not own Twilight, I do own the characters you do not recognize and the plot.

* * *

"Where on earth do they live?" I asked my father after a 15 minute drive.

"We're almost there." The words had barely left his mouth when a voice came over the radio.

"_Chief, we have a problem down at the station. A couple of boys causing some trouble."_

My dad sighed. "All right, I'll be there." He turned to me. "Looks like we're going to have to reschedule. That all right?"

It was more than just all right. It was perfect. I did not want to be in a house full of vampires.

"Yeah," I answered, trying not too sound too relieved. Charlie did a U-turn on the road and sped off back to the house. We exchanged a confused look as Billy and Jacob Black were waiting for us on our porch. Charlie half stepped out of the car as I shut the passenger door behind me.

"Hey, there, Billy," he said. "I'm sorry, but I have to be down at the station. Something about a couple of trouble-makers. I hope you understand."

Billy gave a wave of his hand. "Of course."

Charlie nodded, then gave me a look before taking off. I climbed the steps up to the porch. "What brings you boys out here?"

"We thought you might like some company," Billy answered. "After all, being in a new town can me intimidating. Not knowing anybody."

There was more to that than Billy let on. I could tell my the look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed. "Why don't you come on inside? I can make some dinner."

"Well, that's kind of you, Bella," said Billy. He and Jacob followed me inside and into the kitchen. Billy wheeled up to the table and Jacob offered to help me cook.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "You cook?"

Jacob gave me a half smile. "Yeah. Why, does that shock you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You just don't seem like the cooking type."

"I'm all right." I flashed Jacob a smile and told him to cut up some carrots. Stew sounded pretty good to me. Plus, it was something I could make real well, and Jacob and Billy seemed like the type to love a good beef. It wasn't until a wind came through open windows that I caught a smell of something. Like, wet dog. I took a peek out of the window above the sink. Hmm. I didn't see any dog at the neighbors.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked, following my gaze out the window.

I shook my head. "No. I just thought I smelled something, that's all."

Thankfully Jacob let it go. Billy cleared his throat from behind us. "So, how was your first day of school, Bella?"

I started chopping up celery. "It was all right. I met a couple nice kids, and surprisingly, I didn't have one accident."

"Accident?"

I pulled a deep cooking pot out of the cupboard. "I'm kind of really clumsy most of the time," I explained, pouring broth into the pot. "I trip over my own feet daily."

Jacob laughed at this and pushed the carrots into the pot.

"What?" I said, trying to keep a smile off my face. His laugh was addicting.

"Nothing," he said, turning his gaze to me. "But, you look like the type."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I mumbled dumping to celery in after the carrots. Jacob seemed like the kind of person I could really get along with. I didn't detect anything out of the ordinary about him. So no worries there. It was nice to have someone to talk to who wouldn't look at you like some type of god. Being royalty is very annoying sometimes. I hated when people bowed, and called me "Highness" or "My lady". I really just preferred Bella. Here, I could relax a bit. Well, at least for a few moments anyways. I had to be on my guard 24/7.

Charlie returned just in time for the stew-which by the way, was his favorite.

"So, Billy," Charlie said as we were all tucking in. "Tell me about the Cullens."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Nice one Dad. Way to be subtle. I saw Jacob roll his eyes and Billy's expression turn serious.

"They are no one to become involved with," said Billy. "Especially you, Bella. They're dangerous."

"How so?" Charlie asked.

Jacob sighed in annoyance next to me. I glanced at him. His expression was one of 'not again'.

"Just take it from me, Chief Swan," said Billy, pointing a finger at Charlie. "Stay far away from them."

The next day at school was once again, a huge bore. Although at lunch, as my eyes glanced over to the Cullen table, I saw that Edward was not there. Good, maybe my apology of skipping out on last nights get together won't be so awkward. I told Jessica I would be right back and I made my way to the Cullens. I could feel Jessica's eyes on my back.

The Cullens looked up at me, their expressions either unreadable or curious. "Hi," I said. "I'm-"

"Bella Swan," said Alice. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," I said, giving her a small smile. "Um, my dad and I just wanted to apologize for skipping out last night. Dad got a call about some boys causing trouble down at the station."

Alice gave a wave of her hand as I felt Rosalie's eyes look me up and down. "Don't worry about it," the blonde haired boy-Jasper, said. "We understand. It's your dad's job. No hard feelings."

"Good," I said, giving a convincing sigh of relief. "My dad was kind of worried. He didn't want to make a bad first impression or anything. Well, see you."

Alive grinned at me, a smile that reached her golden eyes. I hadn't taken two steps before Rosalie had called me name. I turned back to her, her eyes a bit narrowed.

"Are you…wearing perfume?" she asked slowly.

I was confused. I wasn't wearing any at all. And it couldn't have been my shampoo…Oh boy. She must be smelling my magic. It tends to have a flowery sort of smell with me. I caught myself and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah," I said. "It's called _Magic_. I picked it up at a little Celtic shop in Phoenix."

Rosalie nodded and turned back to her family. Okay then. Way to be a bit rude. I crossed the lunchroom back to my seat next to Jessica and the group. All their eyes were on me.

"What?" I said. "I wanted to apologize for skipping out last night. My dad had to take care of some things."

"You were going to see the Cullens last night?" Jessica's eyes widened.

"Yeah," I said. "My dad wanted to meet Dr. Cullen. Apparently Billy Black from La Push doesn't like the Cullens, and it made my dad curious." Apparently the tone of my voice made the other girls decide to stay silent, for they didn't press the matter, and I was very grateful.

Edward wasn't in school for the rest of the week. It made me a bit nervous. I swear it had something to do with me. They way he acted that first day in class…this wasn't just some coincidence.

Sunday night, I decided to give my best friend, Emily a call on the looking window Merlin installed in the vanity in my room. Emily's face appeared just a few moments after I engaged it.

"Hey you," she said, with a smile reaching her warm, hazel eyes. "How's your first week going?"

"All right," I answered. "I found the vampire coven."

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yupp. But the funniest thing is…they go to school and their 'dad' is a doctor. I know, it's weird. But there's five that look to be about 17 or 18, those are the…kids. Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are their adopted parents. I don't know how Dr. Cullen stands being a doctor. I mean, with all the blood..." I trailed off. Even _thinking_ about blood made me queasy. I've seen more than my fair share of blood shed for three lifetimes.

Emily let out a breath and shook her head. "I don't know. That's too weird. You need to find out more about them. They haven't encountered anyone from Ector have they?"

"Not that I know of," I answered. "I haven't detected any Black Magick in them either. Although, Edward gives me a weird feeling."

"How so?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's like…a jolt in my stomach or something. I've never felt it before."

"Hmm…"Emily studied my face for a moment. "I don't know either. Just find out more about them. That's all you can really do at this point. Be careful, yeah?"

I nodded. "Always. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, sweetie."

The window disappeared and I leaned back in my chair, taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. .


	5. Biology

This a short one, Something quick before I go to work. I'll post more when I get home. Enjoy.

* * *

I groaned as I dropped my keys sliding out of my truck Monday morning. As I straightened from retrieving them, I gasped. There it was. The silver Volvo. He was back. That morning was like a daze. I kept thinking about Edward and wondering if I would get the same treatment as last Monday.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica whispered as I sipped my milk.

I looked at her as if she was nuts. Because I could swear she was. I turned around to have proof that she was crazy. Edward Cullen wouldn't-okay. She was right. He had been staring at me, but looked away as I turned around.

"Just ignore him," I muttered.

"Why would Edward Cullen be staring at you?" Angela said with a smirk.

"Why don't you go ask him?" I said, a bit too harshly. But I didn't really care. I did not want to get into this conversation.

As I walked into Biology, I was tense. However, as I took my seat, Edward smiled at me. He was still sitting at the edge of the desk, but his body was turned to me. And it was such a great-stop it. He's a Vampire.

"Hi," he said in a melodic sort of voice. "We didn't get a chance to officially meet yet. You must be Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," I said, noticing that his eyes were now a topaz. He must have went hunting. His eyes were black last time. And that meant thirst. Maybe that's why he was gone. A nice big hunting trip.

At that time, Mr. Branner began explaining today's lab. Something about something called mitosis? I had no idea. Hopefully Edward did.

"Have you ever done this before?" Edward asked as he noticed me very confused expression as I read over what mitosis was in the text book.

I shook my head, not looking up from the passage. "No. I never had to take Biology at my school."

"Really?" The disbelief in Edward's voice made me look up. Crap. There I went again not thinking. I _knew_ all mortal realms school required Biology of some sort. And I just had to blurt out that my school didn't require it. Which was true. Edward shrugged it off. "All right then. Here, this one is Prophase."

He slid the microscope to me and I grabbed to to turn it and as I did, our hands touched, and an electric like current shot up my arm. I snapped my hand back and met Edward's gaze. He was looking away. "Sorry," he muttered.

I reluctantly looked into the microscope. What? How do you tell that apart? It looked just like the picture in the book that was supposed to be Anaphase. I shook my head. I don't know how he did it, even with Vampire eyes. My eyesight-because of the magic- was just as good as vampires' and I couldn't tell the difference.

We were finished before anyone else, and it got kind of awkward. So I decided for some small talk. "So, what happened to you this week? I could have used you. I had no idea what I was doing."

Edward chuckled. It was enchanting. No. Snap out of it. "I wasn't feeling to well." he answered simply.

Mr. Branner approached our table. He checked the notes. "Edward, did you give Isabella a chance to look?"

"Bella," Edward corrected. "And yes, but she's never done this lab before." Mr. Branner nodded and checked the partners in front of us.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" It sounded as if he was being overly polite.

"Not really," I answered. I had never liked the snow. I just wasn't made for it.

"You don't like the cold."

"No," I answered. "Summer and Autumn are my preferred seasons."

"Autumn," Edward repeated, catching my gaze. I was mesmerized. "I haven't heard anyone use that word in a long time."

"You'll find that I'm not like anyone else," I said quietly.

"I see that."


	6. The Accident

Wow. you guys are going to love this. I loved writing it. :) And don't worry, I'll be posting the next chapter very soon. (I'll be writing it after I post this).

Anyways, thank you so so much for the amazing reviews. I love seeing how you love this plot. It makes me happy becuase I'm basing this off of a fantasy novel I'm working on. .

Enjoy. ;) (I do not own Twilight, only the plot and characters you don't recognize.)

* * *

Edward and I stared at each other for a moment, and for a brief second, I worried if he was suspicious. Could he smell my magic like Rosalie had? Could he recognize it? I found myself unable to look away from his beautiful gaze.

"So, why are you here then?" he asked quietly.

It took me a moment to answer. "My parents got divorced," I said, taking a deep breath and looking away. I leaned my elbow on the desk and propped my head on my hand. "And when my mom got re-married, Charlie wanted to move. So I went with him. Give my mom and Phil some time alone."

"Do you not like this Phil?" He was hesitant, as if he didn't want to push me.

I shrugged. "He's all right. Young." I was making this up off the top of my head. Because, you know…Phil doesn't actually exist. Well, there is a Duke of Merica in New Britannia by the name of Philip, but whatever. "He travels a lot though. He's a baseball player."

Edward was watching me as if this was actually interesting. "Do I know of him?" he asked.

"Doubt it," I answered. "He kind of sucks. Don't know how he made it into the Minors."

Edward chuckled at this. Apparently I'm funny too. His expression turned serious. "Are you happy?"

Wow. That took me a bit by surprise. "I'm content. Charlie's…well, he's a good guy, but my mom and Phoenix. I just miss it, I guess. But, life isn't fair so…"

Edward looked away for a moment, seeming as if an angry thought passed through his mind. "I've heard that before." he mumbled.

I dropped the conversation. Apparently it was coming to a touchy subject. When he turned back to me, his expression was a bit more soft.

"You put on a good show," he said.

"Oh, do I?" I said, with a teasing smile. "Well, you must not have seen a lot of shows."

He didn't laugh at this. He merely looked at me, his expression curious. "What?" I asked. "Are you trying to read my mind?"

He gave me a half-smile smirk. "I don't believe I am capable of reading your mind."

No one is able to read my thoughts. Thanks to the White Magic. Unless I take down the protection, my thoughts are strictly my own. Mr. Banner called to the class just as the bell rang. I was in a daze for the rest of the day. I couldn't concentrate, and in Gym, I was even worse. I fell at least five times over my own feet. Why was I feeling this way? Why did he have me so captivated? As I left the parking lot in my truck after school I swear I saw him watching me.

The next morning, the weather surprised me. It was…light. Well, for Forks that is. It was still grey, but…lighter grey. After I showered and dressed and whatnot, I hurried downstairs with a lighter step to find that Charlie had already left for work. He left me a note on the table saying Merlin was paying a visit this evening. Apparently he had some matters to discuss with us.

Stepping outside though, I almost feel flat on my face. Everything was covered with ice! No wonder it was lighter. The sun-what could peak through the clouds-was shining on the ice. Ugh. Great. Just what I needed. I wasn't a very talented driver as it is. Lovely. I drove very slowly all the way to school, ignoring the dirty looks of the other drivers behind me. They could glare all they wanted. I wasn't getting into an accident.

I carefully stepped out of my truck at school one foot at a time. I walked around to the back of my truck and saw that Charlie had put chains around my tires. I smiled. Merlin probably told him they would help. I plopped my book bag down on the edge of my truck's bed to pull out my gloves. I felt someone's eyes on my back. I turned and saw Edward Cullen watching me, leaning one arm on hic Volvo. But then his expression turned into pure horror. And in a split second I knew why.

A dark blue van was skidding my way, losing control on the ice. Before I could react, I was being pushed out of the way onto the asphalt. I cracked my head on the pavement, and I hissed in pain. But the van was still coming. On instinct I held out my arms, but so did someone else. The van's side crunched as it hit the four hands, causing a huge dent in the side.

The van came to a sudden halt. I froze, noticing who the owner was to the other pair of hands. Edward stared at me with a look of horror, confusion, anger, and other things. I was vaguely aware of students yelling in the parking lot. They were just voices in the background.

"Tyler! Someone call 911!"

"Bella! Are you hurt?"

"Someone help Tyler!"

Edward and I had yet to move. But the voices became clearer and I removed my hands from the van's surface. Edward followed suit.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a calm voice. "You hit your head."

I lifted a hand to my head, and winced in pain. "Ow."

Before I knew it, EMT's were surrounding us and Charlie was taking me into his arms. "Sir, she needs to be taken to the hospital!"

It looked like the entire school was watching us. I burned with embarrassment. Tyler was taken away on a stretcher. I had to look away. He was bleeding.

"She's fine," said Charlie. "Don't worry."

"Sir, we have to take her," an EMT pleaded. "We have to make sure."

"I'm fine," I said, but my words came out a bit slurred. I saw Edward's family. Looking at him with expression of fury and disapproval.

"Sir," Edward said quietly, avoiding the eyes of his brothers and sisters. "She hit her head. I really think she should be looked at. My father's a good doctor. You don't have to worry."

Charlie looked from Edward to the EMT to me. He nodded. "Fine. But she rides with me. You'll come with me too," he said to Edward. "I want to hear exactly what happened."

Edward was told to keep me awake until we got to the hospital, where I was then put onto a stretcher and taken into emergency.

I was taken into a room with Tyler Crowley right next to me. He looked awful. "Bella! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's all right. I'm fine." I said. Poor kid. "How are you?"

Before he could answer, nurses came in and surrounded him. I was then wheeled away again. Ugh. I hated this. I had to get my head X-rayed. I was worried the machine wouldn't work properly because of my magic, but apparently there weren't any problems. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I didn't know how much more I could take of Tyler's apologies. I wanted to shoot a Silencing spell at him, but I restrained myself. I sat up as Edward came in with the doctor. Right away I guessed him to be Doctor Cullen. He was young, blonde, and amazingly good looking. Yep. Vampire.

"So, Miss Swan," said the Dr. as Edward took a seat in the chair next to my bed. I could faintly hear my dad arguing with someone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." And it was the perfect truth. My magic had repaired my head within 10 minutes.

"Your X-rays were good," he said, lightly feeling my head with his cold fingers. "Does this hurt?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Good," he said. "Your father is in the waiting room. You can go home with him, but come back if you feel any dizziness or have trouble with your eyesight."

I nodded and went to get out of the bed, but the Dr. Cullen placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, and when you see him, tell Merlin I said hello."

* * *

Hehehehe. Well, what do you think? :-D


	7. Explanation

All right. Here's a chapter 6 I like. I'm still iffy about it. So I'll see what your reviews say tomorrow, and I'll think about it more. It's short, I know, but If I force anymore out, I may just kill myself.

Well, here it goes...

* * *

I froze. He couldn't have just said that. No. It couldn't be. Dr. Cullen smiled and winked at me as he flipped a page over his clip-board and Charlie walked in.

"W-what?" I was stunned to say the least.

I heard Edward chuckle, and turned to look at him. He was smirking at me. "I told you that you put on a good show. Although you did surprise me with that incredible strength stopping that van."

My jaw dropped. What the hell was going on? I looked back to Carlisle.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow all your questions will be answered. You need to rest. Go home and sleep. Oh, and here's an excuse slip so you may stay home from school tomorrow."

I took the piece of paper in a daze, and hardly noticed as Charlie entered the room and exchanged a few quiet words with Dr. Cullen. I felt Edward's gaze, and lifted my eyes to him. He was giving me a crooked smile that was more of a smirk. I blushed and let Charlie lead me away, but not without one more glance at the insanely b beautiful Vampire that was Edward Cullen.

Merlin was waiting for us when we returned home, but Charlie gave him a very quick explanation of the accident and told him he would speak with the wizard once I was asleep. I don't remember changing into my pajamas and falling asleep. I only remember waking up, peacefully, as if I had taken one of Merlin's sleeping potions. I probably had, I just didn't remember.

I glanced at my clock. It read a few minutes after one in the afternoon. It was definitely Merlin's sleeping potion then. I never sleep past nine. I could hear soft voices coming from downstairs. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before taming my hair and getting dressed. I slowly made my way downstairs and found the four men sitting around in the living room.

Carlisle and Edward were sitting with Merlin on the couch while my dad was sitting in his armchair, his hand under his chin, which meant he was listening intently. Edward was the first to notice my presence. He looked up at me with those topaz eyes, and that jolt in my stomach resurfaced.

What was wrong with me?

"Bella." Charlie stood as I stepped into the living room. He took my shoulders in his hands and peered into me face. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," I said. He led me over to the two-person couch and I sunk into it. It was really comfortable.

"Good day, Lady Isabella," Merlin greeted. Would he ever learn to just call me Bella? "I shall not 'beat around the bush' as they say. I know you are just bursting with questions. I shall not keep you waiting. I met Carlisle Cullen during my last visit to the mortal realm in the 19th century. He was a young vampire learning to control his urges against human blood and trying hard to persue his dream of becoming a doctor. Like you Bella, I was stunned. I had never met a vampire looking top help humans instead of hunt them. Right away I took it upon myself to help him. Carlisle was a fast learner, and before I knew it, he had succeeded. I kept in touch with him over the years, and now, with you here, on your first assignment alone, I asked Carlisle and his family to keep an eye on you. Did I not tell you I had eyes watching over you everywhere?" Merlin sent a wink my way.

I opened my mouth to say something but found my throat too tight to speak. I shut my mouth and leaned back into the couch. This was so weird. Vampire were foul, evil creatures. They weren't supposed to be…well…anything at all like the Cullens and the Hales. It was…weird.

"I am sorry I did not tell you, my dear," said Merlin. "But Vivienne and I had our reasons. Ector does not know of Carlisle's connection with us. We thought it best if you did not know. We did not want to put you into any more danger than you already are."

That, or Merlin wanted to make a twist in things. He loved doing things like this. He once didn't tell us (Me, Emily and Daniel I mean) that he and Vivienne were married. He said he wanted us to figure it out on our own. Merlin's one odd man.

"So," I started slowly. "The Cullen's are the good guys." Merlin nodded. Edwards eyes never left my face. I didn't look at him. "And Ector wants them to join him. But he doesn't know they're on our side?"

"Correct," said Merlin. "Ector simply has no idea. Unless he has figured it out by himself. But I highly doubt that."


	8. Conversation

Whew, this one took some energy, but here it is. I hope it's not too confusing. It was for me writing it. I had to re-word the explanations about a hundred times. All right, thats exaggerating but whatever. I'll post more either tonight when I get off work, or tomorrow after my classes.

Enjoy.

* * *

I nodded slowly. "All right. Here's a question. Why am I here, then? If there's no worry of them joining, then why did you send me here?"

"We're not the only Vampire's in the area, my lady," said Dr. Cullen, his golden eyes kind, but mine narrowed at the words 'my lady'. "There are more coming. They are the ones Ector wants. The trackers, the hunters…the killers."

Oh. That makes more sense. Not complete sense. But more. "So, tell me again why I couldn't know about the Cullens? I mean, here I was thinking they were the enemy. What was the point in that?"

"It would have been safer for you if you didn't know," explained Dr. Cullen. "Ector, like Edward, has the ability to read thoughts. But Ector can only read the thoughts of magical creatures. He cannot read a simple humans mind, for they are not connected with any kind of magic at all. If he knew you were here, the consequences would be terrible."

"But Edward can read humans minds?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Cullen glanced at his son. "Why, we'll never know. We have theories, but that's all."

He was easier to understand than Merlin ever was, but I was still confused. My eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, can't Ector then, just read _your_ minds and know I'm here?"

Dr. Cullen shook his head. "Merlin placed a spell over Edward and myself so our thoughts would be blocked from Ector. He can't read them."

"But what about the others? Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper…"

"They don't know." It was the first time Edward had spoken since the hospital. I was caught off guard, and my eyes automatically switched over to his face. He was looking at me intently. I didn't look away. "Why?"

"It is safer this way," Merlin answered. "The less people who know, the better."

I tore my eyes away from Edward's to turn to my father. "Did you know about this?' I asked, sounding more harsh than I had meant to. He shook his head.

"No," he said. "I didn't."

"The only people who knew were myself, Vivienne, Carlisle and Edward," said Merlin, twirling the remote in his fingers. "Well, and now you and Sir Charles of course. And it must stay that way. _No one else must know_. Not even Emily or Daniel. No one. You understand, Bella?"

I nodded. It was very rare when Merlin was absolutely and completely serious. But when he was, never cross him. "Yes, Magister." Magister meant 'teacher' in Latin.

"Good," said Merlin. "Why don't you get some fresh air. It does the mind good. Edward, my boy, why don't you take Bella for a walk, hmm?"

Edward looked hesitant. He glanced at his father before looking back to Merlin and nodding. He stood and I slowly followed suite. My dad caught my wrist as I passed by.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked quietly in his natural, Celtic accent.

I nodded. "Yes. I shall be fine." I followed Edward to the front door where I grabbed my coat and slipped on my boots. He let me exit first and quietly clicked the door shut behind us. I was careful as I walked down the icy steps. Edward had a hand held out behind my back in case I fell. As soon as we hit the street I turned on him. A question had been burning in my mind ever since I first met him.

"So," I said, as we slowly walked. "Now that everything's out in the open, I guess. Care to tell me why you were so…weird on my first day?"

Edward's jaw clenched. Okay, I guess that's a touchy subject. But at the moment, I really didn't care. I wanted to know. And he was going to tell me. I waited.

"You're not going to give up unless I tell you, are you?" he said quietly.

"Nope."

"Figures," he mumbled to himself. "For some reason…the smell of your blood is so much more potent that any other humans. It…it smells so good." He had stopped walking, and turned to me. He was rather tall. A good six foot maybe? I looked up into his honey colored eyes, and I found it hard to breathe. "It's difficult to explain. It's like, when you can smell your favorite food. Like its right next to you, and you have to hold back all of your energy to not eat it. Or a drug you're addicted to. It's right there, but you _can't_ take it."

For a moment, I was utterly afraid. Here he was, a vampire craving my blood, and here I was, alone. In a world where magic is harder to use, and I'm unarmed. Bit I found I couldn't pull away from it.

"So, what you're saying is," I said slowly, inhaling his sweet scent. "I'm like your brand of heroin."

And there was that crooked smile again. "Yes. You're exactly like my brand of heroin." He lifted a hand, and came so close to touching my cheek. "I don't know if I can stay away from you. There's just something about you that…draws me in. I don't think I could stay away. But I promise to _never_ hurt you, Bella. I was given a duty to protect you, and that's what I will do. I have self-control. Very good self-control actually."

He was using it now. I could tell. He was tense. very tense. He took away his hand, and even though it never touched me, my cheek was tingling. Why on earth did he have this effect on me? I barely knew him, and he was a vampire! What was I thinking?

A passing car interrupted my thoughts and snapped us both back to reality. "It's better if we aren't friends, Bella," Edward stuffed his hands into the beige jacket he was wearing and began walking again. "I'll still watch over you. But only from afar. My sisters and brothers are already wondering why I can't stop watching you. I don't need to make matters worse by us being friends."

What a jerk! How he go from saying he couldn't stay away from me to that!? I folded my arms tightly across my chest. One, because I was angry and two, because it was freezing! Stupid Forks weather. "Fine then. But I just have one more question."

"Shoot," Edward said, not looking at me.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

There was a slight pause. "A while."


	9. Annoyance

First off, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I was slammed with school work and a ton of hours at my job. But now things are starting to slow a bit now that mid-term exams are over. Yay^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize.

Oh, and I got some questions on why Bella asked his age right away in the last chapter...here's why. In the magical realm, Bella has fought with vampires before. She wanted to know how old of a vampire Edward was. Mostly out of habit, she wanted to know. Like in Eclipse, older vampires know what they're doing when it comes to fighting better than younger vampires. Also, it was just out of curiosity.

The next couple weeks seemed to fly by. Merlin was in and out of the house everyday. Emily and Daniel visited once with my uncle, King David. It was so weird seeing them in mortal realm fashions. Daniel looked so uncomfortable in the jeans and sweater, although very handsome. Emily, of course, noticed that, and wouldn't stop talking about it. I had to throw my pillow at her to get her to stop.

School was...awkward. Edward and I didn't talk. I was still annoyed with him being a big jerk. We rarely even talked in Biology. Which was fine with me, becuase I had no idea what was going on. Once, I dropped a vile full of...I don't even know. And I gave up trying to do the experiments after that. Jessica was getting on my last nerve at the lunch table. She kept commenting on how Edward apparently kept watching me. Alice as well. Which was weird. Edward and Carlisle had said they wouldn't let the rest of their family know about me. They didn't want to put them in danger.

"Bella?" I groaned. Tyler wouldn't leave me alone. He kept insisting on making the accident up to me. I turned from my truck, and forced a nicer expression on my face.

"Yes, Tyler?" I asked, tossing my book-bag into the truck.

"I was wondering, well..." he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and glanced over to the Cullens. Edward was watching of course, I could see from the corner of my eye. He was smirking. Jerk. Leave it to him to laugh at my annoyance. "I was wondering if you'd ask me to the dance?"

I took a breath and had to fight rolling my eyes. "Tyler, I'm not going. I have...other plans." Plans to discuss ways to stop an evil sorcerer from over-taking Camelot. Yeah, that's a bit more important than some dance.

"Oh, yeah, Mike said that..." He trailed off. Edward was snickering. I could hear him. Ass.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I thought you were just saying that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, there's always Prom." He waved goodbye and hurried off before I could say anything. I growled in annoyance and involuntarily looked over to Edward. He was leaning on his car, roaring with laughter as Alice gave me a sympathetic look. I turned away from them and hopped into my truck, slamming the door. I grabbed onto the steering wheel and rested my forehead against it. Stupid boys.

"Bella? Bella! Focus!" I snapped to attention as a spiraling ball of a red curse came zooming at mt face. I ducked and shot a spell at Merlin, who disarmed it easily. He sighed and took a seat. We were in my basement, training. It had been way too long since I had trained. I was a bit rusty. Plus, my magic wasn't as powerful here in the mortal realm. There's no magic in the air, which causes my magic to use more of my energy than usual.

"Rest, Bella," Merlin said gently, conjuring up a mug full of one of his potions. He handed to to me and I sipped slowly. Already I began to feel better. "I've been thinking," he continued. "And I would like for you and Edward to become more friendly towards each other."

I choked on the potion. "Wh-what? Why?"

"It would be for the best," said Merlin. "If you and the Cullens form a strong alliance, it would throw Ector off. He would never guess it. Vampires to him are soul-less creatures worth nothing. He would not expect it. If we form an alliance with strong, good vampires..." he trailed off, and I knew his brain was working on overload. I could tell by the ways his eyes were moving so subtly back and forth. He was thinking of something. Most likely something he wouldn't tell me. "Yes." He snapped his head up to look at me. "Yes. Forming a strong alliance with the Cullens is a very good idea. I would like to meet with them. Soon."

"But you said that the other Cullens knowing would be a bad idea!" I exclaimed. I would never understand Merlin.

"Oh, no no no," he said. "That is not what I meant. Carlisle and Edward will still be the only ones who know."

Where was he going with this?

"I just want you to be friendly with the Cullens for now," Merlin continued. "And when the time is right, they will know. Although, Alice already knows."

I raised an eyebrow. "How? Did Edward tell her?"

Merlin chuckled. "No. Alice has her own special way of knowing things. You'll like her, Bella."

I hated when Merlin did things like this. It made everything so confusing. "But I don't want to be _friendly_ with Edward. He's a big jerk."

"Give him a chance, Isabella." Crap. He used my full name.

"Fine," I agreed. "I'll try."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you, my dear. Well, now, I think we are done for the day. Sleep well, Your Highness." He bowed and conjured the portal that would take him back to Camelot. I didn't watch him leave. I fell onto my back and groaned. Great. This was going to be fun.

Well, there it is. It's a short, but don't worry. The chapters will get longer. This is to tide you over until I can post the more juicy and exciting ones. I have big plans for the future chapters.

Don't forget to review! ^.^


	10. Friends?

So, I was feeling generous becuase of all the great reviews, and I need a break from my studies. So, here it is. It's short but...still. It's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the characters and plot you do not recognize.

I was not happy as I drove to school the next morning. As a matter of fact, I was pretty close to fuming. I did not want to make a friendship with Edward Cullen. He pissed me off. I slammed my door shut with more force than necessary as I stepped into the school parking lot, and nearly had a heart attack as i can face to face with none other than Edward himself.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed, glaring at him and clutching a hand over my heart. He chuckled.

"Good morning to you too," he said softly. Why did his voice have to sound so amazing? Why?

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

He studied my face for a moment. "Merlin wants us to be friends," he stated simply. "So, let's start over shall we? Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

I narrowed my eyes at the hand he offered. I turned my gaze back to his eyes. Liquid gold. I hesitantly placed my hand in his and gasped ever so softly at the feeling of electricity. He must have felt it to, for he tensed. Although his face was calm, with a hint of a smirk.

"Bella Swan," I said finally.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella," he said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Thanks," I said, swinging my book-bag onto my back.

"So," he said quietly. "How are things going with the whole Ector thing?" He nodded to a teacher as we made our way to the buildings.

I stared at him. He was being so...natural about this. Wasn't it he who told me that it would be better if we weren't friends? "Um, well, things are going nowhere. we don't have any leads. He's keeping quiet. For now."

He walked me to my locker, keeping with the small talk here and there, and then to my first class. He left me with a 'see you later'. I stared after him. What had made him change his mind like that? I thought he was the stubborn type. My face must have given away to my emotions becuase Jessica kept pestering to me what was wrong. I finally snapped at her at lunch. It almost made me laugh when she turned to Angela, and the girl replied with a "Well, you deserved it."

I sighed. I couldn't take it anymore. It was bugging the living crap out of me. I pushed away from the table with a loud scraping noise from the chair, and stormed over the Cullen table. They had been laughing, but when they saw me, their smiles disappeared. I only had eyes for Edward though.

"Can I talk to you?" I hissed. HIs eyebrows furrowed, but he stood from his chair and followed me out of the cafeteria, but not before I heard s few lines from the other Cullens.

"She looks pissed." It was Emmet, I could tell by the laughter.

"She is," came Jasper's reply.

Edward followed me to a small, deserted hallway by the bathrooms.

"What is your problem?" I rounded on him, though I kept my voice low. "Are you bipolar or something? Wasn't it you who said we shouldn't be friends, and wasn't it you who had been avoiding any contact or conversation with me at all? I don't understand. Why the change?"

Edward's face was unreadable. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "I told you," he said. "Merlin suggested we should be friends. And Carlisle agreed. if they think it's a good idea, then maybe it is. I don't like it, but they think it's best. Hello, Alice."

I hadn't even noticed her arrive. Which started me. I should have. Great, that's what I get for letting my emotions get too much control. She looked from me to Edward, then back to me.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. "I had a vision of you two fighting."

Vision? Oh. Must be her 'special way of seeing things'.

"We're fine, Alice," said Edward. "Oh, I don't think you two were properly introduced. Bella, this is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella."

She gave me a smile that made her eyes sparkle. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Bella," she said with such sincerity, it took me back. "You're right, Edward. She does smell good. Floral, kind of."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Alice grabbed my hand. Not surprising me much, her cold, marble hand was soft. "We must go shopping, together," she said with eagerness. "It would be fun, I promise."

I couldn't find my voice, so I nodded. She smiled at me one more time before leaving it to just me and Edward. "So," he said. "friends?"

I was still watching Alice, a bit confused. I actually, really liked her. I turned back to Edward. His eyes were soft, and I was captivated. it took me a moment to bring my voice back. "Yeah," I said quietly. "friends."

He winked and he too, left. I closed me eyes, and leaned against the wall for support. Biology was going to be torture. I hadn't taken two steps back into the cafeteria to grab my stuff before Jessica ambushed me. Angela followed behind and handed me my book-bag.

"What was that?" Jessica asked. "The whole cafeteria was watching you! What did you and _Edward Cullen_ talk about?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just, Biology stuff."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? So that's why you stormed over there, giving him a death glare! You looked like you wanted to kill him. What did he do?"

I took a deep breath to keep myself calm. "Nothing, Jess. Just drop it, all right?" I pushed past her, and heard her snort of disapproval. I was really starting to like Jessica less and less.

And I was so not prepared for what greeted me at home that afternoon. Edward, Carlisle and Alice were sitting in the living room with Charlie and Merlin. How did they get here so fast?

"Bella!" Alice leaped gracefully from her seat to kiss my cheek. She took my hand and sat me down next to her. "I can't believe you're actually a princess! Please tell me I can visit you someday? The shopping must be amazing-"

"Alice," Edward scolded, his arms folded across his chest.

Merlin, however chuckled. "Oh, my dear," he said to the spiky-haired vampire. "We shall love you in Camelot."

Alice beamed at him, and I couldn't help the small smile playing at my lips.

"Lord Merlin," Charlie said, leaning forward in his chair. "I do believe there are matter to discuss."

"Ah, yes," said the old wizard. "Down to business as they say."

* * *

^.^ reviews are greatly appreciated.


	11. Author's Note

All right, I know how you see a story updated, and then hate it when you find out it's only an author's note. I'm not abandoning this story at all, or putting it on hold. For too long at least.

I have finals coming up in two and a half weeks, and I'm slammed. I actually don't have time to be writing this, but I am. I will finish this story. I have a month off for the winter break, and I will be updating this like crazy most likely.

So don't worry. Just, sit tight for a couple more weeks. ^.^

Here's a little preview of what's to come, just cause I love you all. :)

* * *

_I grunted in pain as a solid force into my stomach sent me flying backwards, crashing through the Cullen's glass wall. _

_"You are no match for me, girl." _

_"You'll find that I can hold my own."_

_"Isabella, you cannot be with him. He is not of noble or royal birth, and to top it off, he is a vampire! It is simply not right. You shall marry Sir Connor, and I do not want to hear another word about it." _

_"He's not like the vampire's of this world, Mother. Edward and his family are different. They are not monsters like the ones we see here."  
_

_I struggled to breath. I called out in pain as the axe came down on my shield. It was so cold. My lungs felt like they were being squeezed together. _

_"Bella? Bella, wake up. Wake up, Bella. Bella!" _

_A blinding white light engulfed the forest. I gasped. It cleared, and I blinked into the bright sunlight. I smiled. "Camelot." _

_"Where is she? What have you done with her?"_

_"Bella, is it true? Is it true you're betrothed?"_

* * *

Well, there was your preview^.^ Keep on the lookout in December. ;)

*~Ariadne


	12. We're going to Camelot?

First off, I am going to apologize for not updating when I said I was going to. I'm not going to give an excuse, so I am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. ^.^

I do not own Twilight, I do own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

I also want to update and finish my other stories real soon. Especially James of the Hood, I had actually forgotten I had started that.

I need to finish Protecting Reefside, my Power Rangers fic. I'm almost done with that thing too! Ugh. I'm awful. Okay, here is a new chapter, loves! ^.^

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was barely listening as Merlin went over new rules and guidelines to follow now that Alice knew who I actually was. It wasn't until I was jabbed in the side by my father's elbow that I snapped back to attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

Edward smirked, and I glared at him. Merlin turned to me.

"I was saying that you are in need of a visit to home," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay...So am I going back for a while?"

"No," Merlin replied. "Just for the weekend. And I would like you to take Alice and Edward with you."

Edwrad looked intrigued, and Alice's golden eyes lit up. They seemed to sparkle. "Really?" A grin was beginning to appear on her face.

Merlin smiled warmly at her. Charlie however, didn't look to pleased. "Are you sure that is a good idea, my lord?" he said to Merlin. "The people of Camelot are not accustomed to...good Vampires."

No, they were not. As soon as Alice would step into the streets, she would be bombarded with rotten fruit, and insults, and who knows what else. The last vampire to step onto the streets of Camelot had killed eight children. They were not going to take this well.

"Are you sure, Master Merlin?" I asked. "Remember what happened the last vampire in Camelot?" I almost shuddered at the memory. I had to kill him. And it hadn't been easy. I had to tear him limb from limb and burn the remains. I hated it. I didn't care if he was evil or not. I did not like to kill.

"Yes. I will have guards assigned to watch over you."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I could never go anywhere without some guard or knight at my heel. What I would give to have them leave me alone every once in a while. Charlie jabbed me in the side again. I scooted away from him, rubbing my ribs.

"Are you really sure about this, Merlin?" Dr. Cullen asked quietly.

Merlin nodded. "I have the up most faith. I think Alice and Edward should see first hand what we are up against."

"But what about Emily and Daniel not knowing that the Cullen's know about us?" I said.

"I never said they were going to be introduced to Their Highnesses," Merlin said with that familiar gleam in his eye. He was up to something. I knew it.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you getting at?"

"You will be in disguise," Merlin explained. "As a lone vampire clan."

What?!

"You will neither be allies of Ector or Camelot," Merlin continued. "But you will be conversing with vampires who are allies of Ector. Like I said, you shall need to know exactly what you are up against."

"But-"

"Forgive me, Master Merlin, but have you lost your mind?" Charlie was furious. "I will not put my daughter in danger like that! You are sending her to certain death. They will surely kill her once they recognize her. They will not hesitate to kill Edward and Alice either."

"They will not be recognized," Merlin slowly stood to his feet, gripping his staff with both hands. "Vivienne and I have created infallible disguises for each of them."

I exchanged glances with Charlie. The last time Merlin and Vivienne came up with a disguise I was a tavern wench and knocked out over half the pub for trying to come on to me. Charlie sighed and gave me the 'Listen to Merlin' look. I held back a roll of my eyes and sighed.

"Fine," I mumbled. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes," Merlin turned and faced the opposite wall where the TV stood. "I just have to activate the portal."

I stood, and the Cullen's followed suite. "Brace yourselves," I said Alice and Edward. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

_I know it's really short, but I have better plans for the next chapter. I just needed to get this out. I hate it, but it's needed. The next chapter, they enter into Camelot, and the adventure begins. _


	13. Nogathen

Woohoo! Update! Sorry it took so long. School and work and whatnot, you know the drill. Anyways, here's an awesome chapter for all of you. :) You should also check out my other story, it's Lord of the Rings, if you're a fan. It's called Elven Protection. I'm also working on updating my other stories as well. So, check them out, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the plot, because it's based off a fantasy novel I'm currently working on.

Also, just in case. This is AU, so Bella isn't really the same as she was in the real books. She grew up differently, so her personality's a bit different. I just wanted to clear that up just in case.

Enjoy! And review. Pwease? Kthanx. ;)

* * *

I hated traveling by portals. They sucked you in and whirled you around like a rag doll. my first time traveling through a portal was not pleasant to say the least. So, I stood between Edward and Alice and slid my arms through theirs. I gave a nod to my father, and a kind of awkward one to Dr. Cullen.

I took a deep breath. "Ready when you are, Master Merlin."

The old wizard raised his staff and a swirl of colors appeared in front of the television. I was told they looked like something out of Sci-Fi movies. I would have to watch one to find out.

I took a step and Edward and Alice went with me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It came with the feeling of the air leaving my lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut. It felt like we were falling, and suddenly it stopped. We landed on soft grass. My ankles gave way and I tumbled to the ground. Stupid, bloody portals. I groaned and took Alice's helping hand. I took another deep breath to calm my spinning head. When my vision focused the first thing I noticed was that we were standing on the outskirts of what looked to be a large warrior camp. And they were all vampires.

"Get down," I hissed quietly to Alice and Edward, dropping behind the brush. The camp was in a clearing in the middle of Forest. The sun was just setting over the horizon.

Alice and Edward crouched besides me and I noticed how different they looked. Gone were Edwards jeans and sweater replaced with a navy tunic trimmed in black leather. His slacks were tucked into boots and a thick leather belt adorned his waist holding a dagger, a short sword and a pouch. My gaze moved to his face and I was caught within his gaze. He looked so handsome. So very handsome. His eyes flickered downward and widened. I looked down at myself. Gah! They put me into a corset. A bloody corset! I hate corsets. Really, I do. My long skirt was dark green, and the chemise under the black corset was a cream. Of course, it had to be very low cut, but it didn't do much seeing as there isn't really much there.

Edward's gaze was still cast down, so I pushed his face up. He gave me a sliy smile. "Can you blame me?"

I rolled my eyes and look to Alice. Wow. Her usual short, spiky hair was now waist length and the top layer was intricately woven into a braided bun. Her dress was a dark purple with a matching corset bearing tiny white flowers. Her golden eyes were wide with...fear?

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I can't see," she whispered.

I looked to Edward, he looked worried.

"It's probably this realm," I said. "the magic might be messing with your visions. We'll be all right."

She turned to me and her eyes, if possible, grew wider. "Bella, your teeth."

I put a finger to my mouth. Great. Not only was I disguised as a vampire, I was disguised as a Nosferatu. The kind with the deadly fangs. My eyes were probably a deep red too.

"Don't worry, Alice," I said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be fine. Merlin won't let anything happen. I know what I'm doing."

"You've done this before?" asked Edward.

"This as in sneaked into an enemy camp disguised as one of them?" I said. "Yes. Six times to be exact. We get in, get the information we need, and get out. Someone's coming. Come on."

I rose to my feet as Alice and Edward did the same. Just in time too. Two male vampires were approaching us from the camp. They paused a few feet in front of us, looking us over. They looked middle aged, but were most likely hundreds of years old. Of course, they were handsome beyond belief, and their eyes were a disturbing shade of red.

"Good den," the blond one said. "I am Higlad, and this is my brother, Graham."

"I am Adara," I said, and then gestured to Edward and Alice. "This is my husband, Loric, and my cousin Lana."

Higlad and Graham bowed. "Welcome brother and sisters," said Graham. "What, may I ask brings you to Nogathen?"

"We were hoping to find my sister, Akira," I said. I was really on. Usually it takes me forever to think up a good lie. "She was taken prisoner by Camelot's army."

The two vampire's eyes darkened. "We are not interested in the dealings of Camelot," Graham growled.

I quickly glanced to Edward, whose eyes were intense, as he stared at the two. What was he hearing in their minds? "Surely," I said, my gaze returning to the two Nosferatu. "you are allied with Lord Ector? I have not heard of a vampire clan who was not."

Higlad was the one to answer. His jaw stiff. "Any being allied with Lord Ector is a fool. If he is successful in this despicable war, he will turn all magical beings to slaves."

"Then why not fight against him with Camelot?" I asked, then instantly regretted it. Sometimes, my mouth works faster than my brain. Higlad and Graham scowled.

"The Pendragon's do not deserve our friendship," Higlad snarled. "They betrayed us long ago, and we do not forgive easily."

What? What was he talking about? When had my family betrayed a clan of vampires?

Edward slipped an arm around my waist as I opened my mouth to say something. The feeling that sent me was not one I was expecting. My breath hitched in my throat, and a feeling of eletricity shot up through my spine. I unconsciously leaned into his embrace. He smelled wonderful.

"We are sorry," said Edward, with a charming apologetic look. "We see that we have caused you discomfort. We will be going now."

Edward gave me a gentle push to turn me around. Alice fell into step with us as we headed into the forest. "You do this all the time?" Edward hissed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes. Alice laid a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Calm down, Edward. Bella was just upset. They took a stab at her family."

Edward looked at me, and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, Bella, though we didn't accomplish anything."

"Yes we did," I said, still savoring the feeling that he hadn't removed his arm from my waist. "That vampire clan doesn't like Ector. If we can convince them to fight against him with us, we'll have an advantage. They could then rally up other vampire clans and-"

"Bella," Alice interjected in her ringing voice. "You heard what they said. They don't seem to willing to forgive and forget."

"We can always try."

* * *

So....what did you think? The next chapter will be up soon.

Thank you for reading. Also, I need a Beta. Anyone up to help out with that? I seem to keep missing little things like 'to' instead of 'too' and whatnot.


	14. Camelot

_Holy wow it's been a long time. I know I should have updated sooner. So many things have happened! Work, school, acting gigs, being promoted at my medieval faire. Wow. Anyways, I've finally gotten over the slight writer's block. So here's a new chapter. It's short, but I wanted to get it posted before I have to leave tonight. I'm also working on my other stories too. Elven Protection already has another chapter in the making. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Twilight. Duh. But I do own any original characters and plot :) _

_So, don't forget to leave a review! _

_Enjoy^.^ _

* * *

Stupid Edward. Ugh. He makes me so mad! We could have easily used the horses I was about to summon, but no. Running was faster, he said. Running would cut off hours, he said. Well he never said it would be frightening as Hell! I kept my face buried in his back as he and Alice raced towards the Camelot. Never again would I let him carry me. Never. Ever. I should have never sent those directions to his mind. Ugh.

We came to a sudden stop and I felt nauseous. Stupid…jerk…handsome…vampire.

"Bella," His voice was gentle. "You can get off now."

I tried forcing myself to remove my arms from his neck but my muscles seemed to have frozen. I groaned. Edward chuckled and I felt Alice's arms hold me steady as Edward pulled my arms away. I swayed on my feet, but Alice's tightened her grip.

"Are you all right?" she asked, peering into my face. "You look a little green."

"I'll be fine," I answered quietly as I look around. We were on the outskirts of the city. It was still late, the only people out being the nightly guards. I put my hands on my hips, trying to think. This was not going to be easy. "All right. Well, it might be a bit hard to get into the city. I'm not too sure of the counter spell to change me back to normal, and the guards are certainly not going to let three vampires into the city." But wait a minute. I raised an eyebrow as I looked over Edward and Alice. They didn't look like the typical vampire's of this realm, and in the dark, the guards wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them and a human…

"Bella, what is it?" asked Alice.

"I have an idea," I said. I took off my Pendragon ring and gave it to Edward. "I'm going to pose as your prisoner. But you'll need a wreath of keysii." They gave me confused looks. "It's a plant that greatly weakens the Nosferatu." I held out my hands and a wreath of the white plant appeared. I placed it around my neck and ripped my skirt and made my hair look messy. "Tell the guards you have urgent news for the knight's. You found me with the ring and recognized the crest. Don't give them too many details, or rumors will be buzzing by the morrow. Just tell them you need to see the knight's immediately. Make sure you show them the ring. They'll know it."

Edward and Alice nodded, and each took one of my arms. They dragged me to the gate where the guards were standing alert. I pretended to weakly struggle against their grip.

"State your business," said the guard on the right.

"We found this vampire feeding on a girl," said Edward. "She had this on her." He showed the ring and the guards tensed. One of them, took my by the chin and forced my face upwards. I snarled at him and he chuckled.

"Keysii," he said. "Nicely done. Are either of you hurt?"

"No," said Alice. "She was weak when we found her."

"I'll escort you inside," said the other guard. The gate opened and he led them through the darkened streets to the castle. Edward and Alice carried me up the grand steps and inside the castle. We were greeted by guards and servants. I was pushed to my knees and surrounded by guards. I watched from behind my hair.

"We have sent for Sir Peter, Captain of the Knight's," said a guard.

"Thank you," said Edward, and it wasn't long until Sir Peter arrived. His yellow hair was messy and his blue tunic was thrown on haphazardly over his night shirt.

"What is this?" He asked, stepping up to me, Edward and Alice.

Edward handed him the ring and he stared at it. "Frederick, take your men and leave us."

"But sir-"

"I said leave us." Chills ran up my spine at the sound of his voice. Sir Peter may look soft in looks, but even I didn't want to take him on in a fight even with my magic. The guards and servants hurried off, leaving the four of us alone in the large entrance hall.

He grabbed hold of my arm and forced me to my feet. He peered into my face. "Bella?"

I touched my neck with my free hand, and my Pendragon Amulet became visible. He let out a sigh of relief and let go of my arm. He shook his head.

"You couldn't have just snuck in through the west wing?" he said handing my ring back to me. "You have all the servants gossiping already."

"You know me, I always like to make an entrance," I said, pushing hair away from my face. "Anyway, I have news about a vampire clan. Think you can assemble the Knights?"

Sir Peter nodded, and then looked me up and down. "Er-Merlin's in his study, you should probably-"

"Yes, thank you," I said. "And let me wake up HIs Highness. I have a bone to pick with the prince."

"Who are-" He nodded to Edward and Alice.

"Friends," I said. "I'll see you in the Table room, yes?"

Sir Peter bowed and headed east to the Knight's quarters. I turned to Edward and Alice. "Merlin's study is in the South Wing. Come on, then."


	15. Another Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Wow, if you're still reading these-awesome! Every once in a while I'll get a 'favorite story' or 'subscription' notification on the mail. Which is fantastic. I know I've abandoned my stories for an extremely long time. And I'm sorry. Mostly because I've forgotten that I've written them. I've also been super busy (I know, you've probably read this excuse from hundreds of authors). I've been working on school, two jobs, well technically three now that I'm on staff for my Medieval Faire as the assistant back in our Fairy Land. (I get to be Tinker Bell! But shhh…don't tell Disney lol. Doesn't matter though, my outfit doesn't look like their version and they don't own the copyrights to Peter Pan! So ha!)

Anyways, I'm not making any guarantees, but over Winter Break if I have some free time I'll try to work on my stories. So, don't give up too much hope yet.

Much love, Ariadne


End file.
